Pen Pals
by TwoCentsForFree
Summary: Rescuers When Penny and Cody begin exchanging letters, it will eventually bring about the meeting of kindred spirits and old friends.
1. Chapter 1: To Cody, From Penny

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, but if Disney wants to get rid of Bernard or Jake, I'll take 'em. :0)_**

_**Back story: I recently watched "The Rescuers" and "The Rescuers Down Under" and I love them both, especially the latter. After viewing, I couldn't keep this idea out of my head. So basically, it goes like this---Cody is still in the Outback, and Jake has given up his airstrip to come live with him. Back in the US, Penny has been adopted and maintains a great friendship with Bernard and Bianca, who are no longer with Rescue Aide. When Cody and Penny begin exchanging letters, it will eventually lead to a meeting between two kindred spirits, and three old friends. **_

**Pen Pals**

The girl sat at the desk in her room. This was one of her favorite spots in the whole world to be. The mid-morning sun shone in through the open window and her cat, Rufus, lay sunning himself. She stared down at the blank piece of paper in front of her.

_I've gotta think of something to write, _she thought. This project, she decided, was a lot harder than it had first seemed. Then again, she'd never had a pen pal before. _Gotta think of something, gotta think of something…_

"What're you up to, Penny?" a small voice asked. She looked at the windowsill to see two small mice standing on it.

"Hi Bernard, hi Miss Bianca. I have to write a letter."

"To who?" Bernard asked.

"My new pen pal. Everyone in class at school has to write a letter to the pen pals we got. I got stuck with some kid from Australia named Cody."

"Oh, I remember going to Australia," breathed Bianca. "It was so beautiful there. And we met that one nice little mouse, remember him?" she asked her husband.

"So, what've you got so far, Penny?" Bernard questioned. Suddenly he froze. "W-wait a minute---did you say the boy's name was Cody?" She nodded.

"He's the little boy went to Australia for!" Bianca exclaimed, delighted by the irony in the whole thing.

"I'll be…he sure is," Bernard agreed. He turned to the girl. "Well…just tell him some things about yourself…he's a nice kid, he'll write back."

"Okay," Penny sighed. "I guess it's worth a try." After a few more minutes' thought, she put the pen to paper.

_Dear Cody, _

_Hi, my name's Penny I'm eleven years old. I'm going to be your new pen pal. I live in America…that's a long way from where you live, I guess. Have you ever seen a kangaroo or a koala? Do you have any pets? I have a cat---his name is Rufus. My best friends are named Bernard and Bianca. They are two mice, but I'm not afraid of them. They are very nice mice. What are your friends like? Do you ever go on vacation? If you do, you should come here to America---I'd like to meet you. I used to live in an orphanage, but I've gotten adopted and my mom is gonna have another baby soon. I'm so excited! What's your family like? Well, I guess I'd better stop writing now…_

_Write back soon, _

_Penny_

"See, darling," Bianca said, scanning the letter, "that wasn't so hard, was it?" Penny shook her head and gently stroked the rodent.

"No, I guess not." She put the letter in an envelope and sealed it up. "Do you think he'll get my letter?" she asked.

"We'll soon see," Bernard remarked, handing her the stamp. "We'll soon see."

**_---Well, there you have the official end of chapter one. Will there be a chapter two? That's completely up to you. :0) Hope you enjoyed it and please don't hesitate to tell me what you thought. The Addict. _**

**_A/N: One last thing---special thanks to Tristan Rogers...not only one of my favorite actors, but also one of the cutest mice I've ever seen... _**


	2. Chapter 2: To Penny, From Cody

Disclaimer: I haven't acquired any rights since the first chapter…

_**A/N: Thanks SO MUCH for all the positive feedback on this fic, guys! Y'all ROCK!!!!**_

Pen Pals

All was quiet on the Australian Outback. The occasional kangaroo bounded across the rocky terrain. The young, blonde boy watched it go from his front porch and waved. It waved back. He looked down at the envelope in his hand.

"What do you think? Should I open it?" he asked, taking a bite of the piece of toast he had. The little mouse next to him shrugged its little shoulders.

"May as well," it said, sniffing. "Uh…hey, mate…can I have a bite of your, uh, y'know…" Cody smiled.

"Oh, yeah, sure…sorry." The rodent ate a small piece and cleaned his whiskers of the leftover crumbs and vegemite.

"What is it?" he asked.

"A letter from my pen pal," Cody answered, reading it.

"What's that?" Jake questioned, confused. He'd been in the Outback too long, he figured.

"Well," the boy explained, "it's kinda like…this Sheila _waaay_ over in America wrote me a letter, so now I gotta write her back, see how that works?"

"I think so…so it's like, you're friends with someone you've never even seen before, and you write letters back and forth?"

"Right." It was quiet for a long time as the two just stared out at the vast expanse of desert, wondering what it must be like to live all the way in America. After a while, Jake broke the silence.

"So…you gonna write her back or what?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Cody went inside the house to get the supplies necessary for writing a letter. Waiting, Jake stretched out in the sunshine and whistled back the call of a nearby kookaburra. After a few moments, the child returned and started writing.

_G'day Penny, _

_I'm Cody. I got you letter and it turns out that we're a lot alike. I'm eleven, too. I live in the Australian Outback and I see lots of kangaroos and koalas and I'm friends with most of them, especially a golden eagle named Marahute .I don't have very many friends, but I do have a pet. His name is Jake, and he's a mouse, too…_

Cody stopped writing when an angry cry interrupted him.

"Your _pet_!?" Jake squeaked, "listen, man, I'd hardly call myself your pet!" The kid put down the pencil and glared at the animal.

"All right then, what would you have me call you?" Jake thought it over.

"Best mate," he said matter-of-factly.

"Fine…how's this?" Cody took up the pencil again.

_Jake is more than just my pet, though…he's my best mate…_

"Better now?" he inquired, a sarcastic air to his voice.

"Yeah…much better, thanks," was Jake's answer.

"Y'know, this girl's got two mice at her house---says their names are Bernard and Bianca. Weren't they those two mice that came here and helped us stop McLeach?" The mouse nodded.

"And I still say I would've been better for Bianca than that other bloke," he said under his breath. Cody caught it, though.

"What was that?"

"Nothin'---just…keep writing…" So he did.

_My mum and dad say that we're overdue for a holiday, and I've always wanted to come to America. Do you guys have vegemite over there? That's the greatest food ever! You've gotta try it. Maybe if we come and visit you, I'll bring you some. Sound good? Say hi to Bernard and Bianca for us…you're right…they are really nice mice. _

_Drop me a line, _

_Cody _

"Serious?" Jake mentioned, surprised.

"Serious about what?"

"That we're really goin' to America?"

"Well, long as Mum and Dad say it's okay…I'd kinda like to see this Sheila for myself…she seems really nice…" Cody sighed, thinking of everything he and Penny do when he got to the States.

"Right---and I can't wait to see Bianca again," his friend replied. "Maybe she'll realize what a fool she was not to choose me and we'll take her back home with us." Cody shook his head.

"Or…maybe she won't." For an eternity, both boy and mouse sunbathed and daydreamed of the adventures they could have in America and the girls they could have those adventures with.

_**---Hope you liked this addition. Let me know what you thought---you guys keep this thing running! Chapter three is forthcoming…stay tuned… The Addict.** _


	3. Chapter 3: Preparation

**_Disclaimer: Same disclaimer, different chapter…_**

**_A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews…you guys are the best!!!_**

**_Pen Pals_**

The weeks and months passed and pretty soon, the letter came that would change both of their lives…possibly forever.

"Yippee!" Penny shouted as she read her friend's latest note.

"What's the matter, dear?" her mother asked.

"Cody's coming! Cody's coming!" the girl shouted. "He said so in the letter---at the end of the month!" She could barely contain herself. After all, he seemed like such a wonderful chap, judging by everything she'd read.

"Quiet now," the woman instructed, "you'll wake the baby." Penny had almost forgotten about her new baby brother who was sleeping peacefully in the next room.

"Sorry, Mom." The girl slipped back inside her room and closed the door. But that didn't stop her from proclaiming the good news. "Rufus, Bernard, Bianca---Cody's coming to here to visit---and he's bringing his mouse, too!"

"That's swell," Bernard commented, fiddling with his newsboy cap. "It'll be nice to see good ol' Jake again."

"I think so, too," added Bianca. "This will be fun." Rufus smiled.

"Penny gets to see her friend, and I get another mouse to chase." They all laughed, knowing kind and gentle Rufus would never chase a mouse.

"We have a lot to do to get ready," Bernard remarked. "When should we get started?"

"As soon as possible," was Penny's reply. Rufus had to object.

"Why so early? The kid's not coming for a few more weeks."

"Because," she explained, "everything has to be perfect." Bernard and Bianca had already set to tidying up the room.

Meanwhile, in Australia, Cody was busy jamming things into a suitcase and checking them off of a list. Jake scurried over.

"Whatcha doin', mate?" he asked.

"Packing for the trip."

"So soon?"

"Well, I'd hate to be doing it at the last minute and forget something important."

"Like the vegemite?" Jake suggested, a hint of hopefulness in his voice. Cody chuckled.

"Right---important things like vegemite." They continued packing until the mouse thought of something.

"Hey---are you sure your mum and dad are gonna let you go alone? I mean, it's pretty far…all the way to America."

"Oh, I won't be alone," Cody answered. "You're comin' with me." Jake's whiskers perked up.

"Really---you mean it?"

"Yeah---you have contacts in America, right?" The creature nodded, bringing Bianca to thought.

"I sure do. Gee, thanks, mate---we're finally gettin' out of the bloody Outback---for once!" He was elated. Even after running an airstrip, Jake had never been out of the proximity. The boy could empathize; neither had he.

"Well, I guess that's all of it."

"Yup." Cody looked at the clock. It was late; he must have lost track of time.

"We should probably get to sleep," he suggested. Jake acquiesced.

"All right---good night."

"'Night." But neither of them went right to sleep.

"Hey, Cody," Jake squeaked, "what're the chances Bianca'll fall for me?"

"Dunno," was the answer he received. "Slim to none---why?"

The rodent shrugged, perching himself on the open windowsill, staring out at the star-filled sky and the earth that sat below it.

"No special reason." Jake had never really had anything against Bernard, but he knew he could be better for Bianca. "Betcha a cracker I'll make her say I love you by the time we have to come back home." Cody lay on his back and looked up at the ceiling, grinning at his friend's unrequited affection.

"Wow! A whole cracker?" he asked mockingly. "Oh, it's a bet!" Jake frowned.

"Oh yeah, laugh if ya want---but to a mouse, it's a lot." The awaited rebuttal never came, for within a few minutes, Cody was fast asleep, no doubt dreaming about his upcoming vacation. No one to talk to left Jake to return his gaze to the tranquility of nature after dark.

_Only a few more weeks,_ he thought, _'til I rescue Bianca, show her that I can give her everything she's ever wanted…only a few more weeks…_

**---Thanks for readin' this far. Chapter four might be up sometime within the next week, barring technical difficulties. One last time, I dig you guys. **


	4. Chapter 4: First and Second Impressions

_**Disclaimer: I'm beginning to find this whole disclaimer thing to be a waste of valuable time…**_

Pen Pals

The pilot came over the intercom and announced that the plane would be arriving in New York momentarily. Cody fastened his seatbelt and opened his duffle bag. Jake was stowed away inside.

"Are we there yet?" the creature asked.

"Almost."

"Good---any idea what it's like to be shut up in some kid's luggage? Not very fun, let me tell ya!" Cody laughed softly and zipped it partly shut, making sure his companion had air to breathe. At last, the aircraft touched down and the travelers were thrown into the mix of a crowded airport terminal. Not far from the entrance, a girl, her father, and two little mice waited. Suddenly, she spotted a boy that looked like the one in the picture he'd sent her. So she went to find out.

"Hi…are you Cody?" He nodded.

"Yeah. And you must be Penny."

"Mmm-hmm." They shook hands and walked back to where she had originally been standing. Cody set his bag down and opened it up. The mouse scrambled out.

"This," he introduced, "is Jake."

"Pleased to meet you," Penny noted, petting the mouse. She turned to Cody. "We're gonna have a lot of fun---there's lot's of stuff to do in New York." Cody grinned; she was nicer than he could have imagined. He was going to like America.

On the ground, the three mice were getting re-acquainted.

"Nice to see ya again," Bernard greeted, extending his paw.

"Yeah…you too, mate," Jake said, shaking it. His grip was a little tighter than Bernard would have liked. Bianca stepped up.

"Hello there, Jake…we're so glad you came."

"So am I, Miss Bianca," was the humble response. Jake promptly brought her paw up to his lips and kissed it.

Hmm…he's probably just being a gentleman, Bernard thought. Ain't it nice of him to treat my wife with such respect---what a guy! Bianca blushed.

"Goodness…" She moved to Bernard and put her arm about his shoulders. Suddenly, she noticed something. "We should catch up with the kids---they're gone!"

"You're right," Jake reasoned. "We should stick together, else somethin' happen---and a dirty airport's no place for a lady like---" But it was too late; Bianca and her husband were already chasing after Penny and Cody, who were themselves walking side by side, talking as though they'd known each other all their lives.

**---There you have the end of chapter four...God, Jake's a cad, isn't he?!?! Ah, but...it gets much worse. Stick around...**


End file.
